1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgery and, more specifically, to instrument fixation devices to fix the depth and angle of an instrument passed through a channel of the device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
This present disclosure relates to devices and methods for performing surgical procedures including minimally invasive surgical procedures (e.g., laparoscopic or endoscopic surgical procedures). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to devices and methods for fixing the position of an instrument during a surgical procedure.
Minimally invasive surgical instruments and methods have been developed for treating tissue that are less intrusive and less traumatic. For example, with one known technique, the surgeon makes a few small incisions in the abdomen and inserts one or more elongated surgical instruments, e.g., electrosurgical instruments, forceps, scissors, clip appliers, staplers, etc., into the incision and carefully manipulates the instruments while viewing the operating area through an endoscope or laparoscope.
Minimally invasive surgical procedures require a surgeon to insert different instruments through a surgical site (e.g., an incision or natural orifice) to perform the surgical procedure. During insertion and operation of the instruments, it may be necessary to hold a surgical instrument steady within the surgical site. Traditionally, a surgeon would use one hand to hold the instrument in place within the surgical site to fix the depth and angle of the surgical instrument within the surgical site. When additional instruments are used during a surgical procedure, two or more people may be required to complete the surgical procedure to steady the instruments. Surgeries that require two people are generally more expensive and the potential for error is increased. Hence, it is desirable to modify a procedure so that it may be performed with one or two hands, if possible.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for use during a surgical procedure to fix the angle and depth of a surgical instrument within a surgical site that would facilitate operation of multiple surgical instruments by a single practitioner.